


Hoodies and Fanart

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Hoechlin look at Sterek fanart online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodies and Fanart

"Did Colton send you another Sterek picture?" Dylan asks, walking over towards Hoechlin. Hoechlin is sitting down at the table, wrapped up in a matching black hoodie that Dylan and him both got when they were at Comic Con in 2013. Dylan goes to sit down next to him with a mug in his hand. 

"Yeah. Ya know, he’s not even on the show anymore. I feel bad." Tyler smiles sadly as he looks at the picture Colton emailed to him with a link attached to it. 

"That’s not your fault." Dylan tries, reaching out to grab Tyler’s hand in his to warm his palm. Hoechlin leans into the touch.

"I know, but still."

"Show me the picture." Dylan decides to change the subject. He knows how happy Tyler gets when Sterek is brought up, even if its just a simple picture or fanart. 

When Tyler opens the link, Dylan is blown away. It’s a wonderful piece. Stiles and Derek are both standing close together, Stiles wearing a signature red hoodie, bullseye target shirt, and grey jeans with bandages on his fingers, neck and forehead and blood in various places. Derek’s wearing a tattered grey v neck smattered with blood and a black leather jacket and black jeans. His claws out with blood smeared all over the tips. 

"I really like it." Tyler says, smiling. He turns to the side to look at Dylan as Dylan admires the picture.

"Me too." Dylan mumbles, a small grin on his face. "We should thank Colton for sending us this." Dylan whispers against Tyler’s ear, pressing a light kiss there.

Hoechlin huffs out a weak laugh, turning around to peck Dylan on the lips. “Trust me, he knows.”

Dylan grins against his lips. “Oh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ([The picture they’re both looking at](http://xiaopa25.tumblr.com/post/71494180298/bamf-sterek))


End file.
